Daddy Pig Gets Sick
Plot Daddy Pig has got the sneezies. George tries to cheer him up, but it's no use. He is mad because his father sneezes for hours. Mummy Pig is making breakfast for her husband, but Daddy Pig gives up. He tries to cover his nose and sneezes really loud! Oh, dear! George will make a snack for Daddy Pig. He says "Snacky time, Daddy." Daddy Pig eats the snack, but it doesn't help at all. He thinks he has to go outside and play. This will cheer him up. George says "Bad Daddy...", and looks out the window. Daddy Pig doesn't think it's working. He needs something to cheer himself up. Mummy Pig gives Daddy Pig feel-better soup. Daddy Pig eats the soup and feels so much better. George thinks that the sneezies will be all gone. Rated T for nudity. Because EVERYONE'S NAKED UNDER THEIR CLOTHES!!! Transcript Daddy Pig: Ah-choo! (sniffles) Oh... Oh... I've got the sneezies... (sniffles) Ah-choo! (rubs his nose) Ohhh... (sniffles) George: (walks in) Oh, poor Daddy. You sound sick. Here's medicine. Go ahead. Eat the watermelon Daddy pig: WATERMELON!?!?!? George: just kidding. ^.^ Daddy Pig: Okay, George. (sniffles, then eats the medicine) Hmm... That tasted good. But it doesn't help at all. (sighs) Mummy Pig: (singsong) Oh, Daddy Pig! Daddy Pig: Yes, Mummy Pig? Mummy Pig: I made you some breakfast. Daddy Pig: Breakfast?! In bed?! Are you kidding?! (sniffles) I give up. Mummy Pig: You give up? -sighs- I'll make feel-better soup for you. Daddy Pig: -runs downstairs- Time to watch TV. -laughs, then his nose begins to wiggle- Uh, what is happening here? Ah... Ah... No! Not the sneezies! Not now! (tries to cover his nose) Ah... Ah... Ahhhh... CHOOOOOOOO!!! (The sneeze is so loud, George blows away and hits a wall) George: -gets up with an angry look on his face- Daddy!? You mad, bro!? Daddy Pig: No, George. I'm sick. -sniffles- I've got the sneezies... -sniffles- George: No worry, Daddy. I will make a snack for you. (pours chocolate milk in mug, and puts three bananas on plate) Daddy Pig: Oh... (sniffles) George? I'm gonna stay in bed I'll be better soon George: Snack time, Daddy. Eat the watermelon. Daddy: WATERMELON!?!?! AGAIN!? George: kidding! ^.^ giggles Daddy Pig: Well, okay. (sniffles, drinks the mug of chocolate milk, and eats three bananas) Oh, boy... (sniffles) The snack didn't make me feel better. (sniffles) Maybe I'll go outside and play. (laughs, then goes outside) Play ball! Hit the ball a hundred times a day! And... (sniffles) And... Ah-choo! George: Oh! Daddy got sneezies? Bad Daddy... (looks out the window) Aw, poor Daddy. Daddy Pig: (sniffles) I don't think it's working. George: Me need help. (grabs the megaphone and screams loudly) WHOOOOOAAAA!! ME NEED HELP! Daddy Pig: Huh? (sniffles) Who said that? Mummy Pig? Ah-choo! Oh, Mummy Pig?! (runs back inside, and goes back to bed) Mummy Pig: I made you feel-better soup. It was well-burned a little bit. Go ahead, Daddy Pig. Eat the soup. Daddy Pig: Hmm... (20 slurps of soup) Ahh. Now I feel so much better. Time to watch TV. (turns on the TV) General: (on TV) Hey, soldier! You got Little Bo Peep under your hat?! Soldier: (on TV) Yes, general. I had Little Bo Peep under my hat. General: ( on TV ) Oh, dag-nabit! George: You feel better, Daddy? Daddy Pig: Yes, George. (chuckles) Mommy Pig: *Snezzing* Now I got it . Trivia Peppa doesn't appear in this episode at all Air Date November 20, 2011 (UK) November 27, 2011 (USA) December 2, 2011 (Asia) Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Episodes